Growing Pains
by MikuLover
Summary: (Female Germany/Big Brother Prussia) Prussia goes ballistic when his little sister comes homes late at night with a hickey.


**AN/: I know, I know. WTF is up with all this filler? Well, sorry about that guys. I just need a few more days to start up my series. I promise that they'll be up soon. **

**In the meantime, have some family hilarity. And I'm sorry again, I know I write a bunch of shit about the Axis, but they're my favorites! I love them too much! **

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" I yelled, springing up out of my chair as the front door opened and revealed my little sister, who had arrived two hours after curfew. "It's eleven at night, in case you haven't noticed! I've been trying to call you for hours!" Louise jumped when she saw me and tugged at the collar of her shirt, pulling it up slightly.

"Sorry, I put my phone on vibrate since I was at the library." she said, her voice a little unsteady as she hung her jacket up in the hall closet. "I thought I told you I was studying there after school with a friend."

"Studying?! For eight hours?!" I fumed. She nodded and pulled at her collar again, shuffling her feet.

"Y-yeah. We have a really big exam coming up, so we studied for a bit, got something to eat, and then went back to—"

"Louise! It's eleven at night! Eleven! As in, one hour from midnight! Did it ever occur to you that you were out way past curfew?!"

"Gil, I'm sorry! We just lost track of time, and—" another tug at her collar.

"Do you know how worried I was?! I called Antonio and Francis and told them to keep an eye for you! I was this close to calling the police!" I yelled, coming up to her and pulling her close. "I was sure...oh god, I was so sure someone had taken you! I was positive something horrible had happened, and that I was going to get a call from the cops saying that...oh, I don't know, that they had found you d-dead or...or, injured or..."

"I'm sorry, Bruder, I really didn't mean to make you worry. Really, I didn't." Louise muttered, pressing her face into my chest and wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. I ran my hands through her soft, blonde hair and tried to take deep breaths. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry."

"It's okay..." I sighed, trying to regain some self-composure. "I'm...I'm sorry for yelling. Hey," I said, lifting her chin with my finger and smiling weakly at her. "Don't worry about it. It's fine, it was just a misunderstanding, right? After all, nothing happened. You're safe, you're home...everything's okay."

"Sorry. Really, Gil, really, I'm sorry." she mumbled, looking down at her feet in shame. I chuckled softly and hugged her again, taking a moment just to hold her.

If only Louise knew how special she was to me. She was all I had left; Father had died a long time ago, and mother...well, I couldn't even remember her. For a while, it had just been us two and Grandfather, but now...we were the only Beilschmidts left. And the Beilschmidts needed to stick together. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to my precious baby sister.

"Stop apologizing, it's alright. Let's just—" suddenly, something caught my eye. Something...rather alarming...on her neck. My eyes widened. Louise looked up at me, confused.

"Bruder?" she asked, cocking her head. "What's wrong?"

With a trembling hand, I pointed at...that. My mouth fell open in horror, but I was unable to utter a single sound. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing! Surely it was...just a mistake? There couldn't possibly be a...something like that on my baby sister's neck!

Louise followed my gaze, and when she noticed where it fell, her eyes widened like mine. Her hands traveled to her neck, and she covered the spot with both hands, wriggling out of my grip and moving quickly towards the stairs.

"W-well, goodnight Bruder!" she yelled, her voice going up an octave. "I'll see you in the morning!"

"Louise! Get...back...down here!" I gasped, trying to comprehend what I had just seen. "Get back here now!" with a look that gave her away, she sighed and walked slowly back to me, her eyes pleading.

"Yes, Gilbert?" she asked, shrinking away from me. She knew what was coming.

"What is that thing on your neck?!" I asked, in hushed fury. "Is that what I think it is?!"

"I..." she glanced nervously around the room, as if she hoped to make some sort of escape. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about!" I snapped, my voice no longer in a whisper. "Why is there a hickey on your neck?!" I felt my heart beating so fast, I was almost sure my chest would be black and blue in the morning. I was so mad and...oh god, I just couldn't believe what I was seeing!

"U-uh...about that—" I cut her off, prying her hands off her neck. Sure enough, there it was. A purple ring, a small bruise on the side of her neck. "I-I can explain—"

"Who the hell gave this to you?!" I was back to screaming again, but this was different! I was so mad, so pissed, so...panicked? I don't know, but I did know that some crazy hurricane comprised of emotions was blowing through me right now. "I'm going to kill that little punk!"

"Gil, just call down—" I finally met her eyes, red orbs meeting ice-blue ones.

"Calm down? Calm down?! My baby sister comes home two hours late with a fucking hickey on her neck, and she tells me to calm down?!" two hours. She was two hours late...Jesus Christ. A horrifying thought struck me, and I gripped her shoulders tightly. "Holy shit, I swear to god, you'd better tell me if there are any other marks anywhere else on your body, because if there are—"

"Gilbert, how dumb do you think I am?" she cried, her cheeks going slightly pink. "I'm fifteen, I'm way too young to be doing...well, that!"

"But obviously not too young to have some filthy, perverted, hormone-addled boy suck on your neck!" I yelled, my face heating up. Anger was literally pulsing through my veins with each heartbeat. "Where else did he touch you?! I swear to god, I'm going to call Francis and Antonio up, and we're going to go beat the shit out of—"

"Gilbert, stop! You're completely overreacting!" she cried, grabbing my arm and halting my pacing. "You don't need to go beat anyone up!"

"Oh my god, what would grandfather say if he saw you walk through that door with that...that thing on your neck?!"

"That's not the point! My god, it's just a little bruise! Why are you so worked up?" she yelled, her eyes no longer fearful, and her expression one of pure annoyance. I turned to face and blurted out something I probably shouldn't have.

"Because you're not my baby sister anymore!" I cried. Louise's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth as if to say something, but I whipped around and faced the opposite way, totally embarrassed that I had let that slip.

Louise didn't say anything. I had expected her to laugh, or call me stupid, or accuse me of treating her like a little kid...but she didn't. She just stood behind me, not saying a word. The silence was almost unbearable.

I didn't want to yell. I didn't want to scream. And I certainly didn't want boys to be climbing all over her. I knew she was a pretty girl; I had known that since the day she was born. But I never knew that other boys noticed it as well, and what's more, that they took advantage of it. And that was what bothered me. Because I didn't want to let my baby sister go. I didn't want her to turn into Louise, the beautiful teenager. I wanted her to stay Louise, the little girl who cried during thunderstorms, slept in my arms when she was scared at night, and made me homemade cards on my birthday, and cooked me slightly overdone pancakes.

"Bruder..." she reached out and touched my shoulder gently. "Oh Bruder..."

"Louise, I just...I want you to stay little forever." I mumbled, turning around and pulling her into a hug, breathing in her warm, comforting scent. "I want to be your big, strong, cool older brother for...well, ever."

"Oh Gil, don't be so silly. You'll always be my big brother."

"No. I mean, yes, of course I'll always be your big brother, but...once you get a boyfriend and start kissing him and hugging him and...and spending time with him, you won't need me for those things." I wasn't going to cry. Hell no. "You won't want your big brother to tuck you in at night, or give you a good-night kiss, o-or play games with you, or help you with homework—"

"Gilbert, listen to me." Louise said, staring me in the eyes, a fierce blaze of determination burning inside of her ice-blue ones. "Just because I'm spending more time with Feli—I mean, him—doesn't mean I won't depend on you for stuff too! Like...who's going to sneak me into R rated movies?"

"Well...me, I guess. " I replied, chuckling softly. Louise laughed too.

"And who's going to take a million pictures of me whenever I dress up for school dances and school plays?"

"Me."

"And who, no matter what I do or say, is always going to love me for exactly who I am?" I sighed and held her tighter to me, burying my face into her soft, silky hair.

"Your awesome older brother, Gilbert."

"That's right. And no matter what...I'll always..." she blushed slightly and looked down at her feet. "I'll...I'll always think you're the coolest guy ever."

"Really?" I asked, my whole face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "You think I'm the coolest?!" she nodded, obviously embarrassed. "Oh Louise! You're the best sister ever! You're so cute, come on! Give me a squeeze!"

"I-I can't, you're crushing me!" she mumbles, her voice muffled by my hoodie.

I hug her tightly for a few more moments before I finally got control of myself and let her go. Louise stumbled backwards, gasping for air.

"Eh...sorry, sis. I...well, I got a little excited there, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." she muttered, shooting me a look as she straightened her clothes and smoothed the wrinkles from them. Suddenly, she began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked, cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"Oh, nothing really. I...it's just, you remind me of him so much." I assumed that this "him" was the boy behind the mark on her neck.

"Who? Hickey McLover boy?" Louise rolls her eyes.

"Yes, him." but then she smiles and sits down next to me on the couch. "He's...he's a lot like you. I mean, he gets really excited when I say embarrassing things to him, like "you're cute" or "thanks for helping me out", or even just when I blush. He also worries constantly that I'll find someone better than him, but he doesn't have to worry." she smiles more deeply, and looks at the ground again. "I told him I loved him tonight."

"You...did?"

"Yeah. That's why there's that thing on my neck. I just, well, I really just leaned forward and kissed him, and he took it from there." I twiddled my thumbs, hoping she wouldn't be too embarrassed by what I was about to ask.

"So...was it...nice?" Louise whirled around to face me, her eyes wide.

"W-what?" she gasped in horror. I laughed at her expression and repeated my question.

"Was the kiss nice? Did you like it?"

"I...I don't have to answer such embarrassing questions!"

"Aw, c'mon Louise! Don't be shy, you can tell me! Was it worth all the trouble?"

"I'm going to bed! Goodnight Bruder!"

"Please?"

"Goodnight, Bruder!"

* * *

**AN/: Heh heh. Feliciano, you sly dog, you. Sucking all over Germany's neck. Mmm girl! :) Lol, this was so much fun to write! I always like scenes in animes or shows where guys like totally overreact about stupid things like this. **

**Though, I guess, I probably would've done the same if I was in Prussia's shoes, but I would've definitely gone through with the original plan and beat the shit out of Italy. Run for da hills, Italia! **

**I'd appreciate a review, and I always like favorites/follows. But, please, do not follow this story because it is, indeed, a one-shot. So, follow me if you liked this, because I write lots of GerIta, and tons of Hetalia. **

**Thanks so much for reading and putting up with my random rambling! **

**MikuLover~**


End file.
